


Darker Side of Gray

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [25]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Character, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, lesbian themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Arwen has to give the hardest apology she will ever have to make.





	Darker Side of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge prompt #26 - Apologies. What is the toughest apology your character has ever (or will ever) make?
> 
> AN: I will not be sorry for writing this. I've been in both spots. I also will not apologize for making anyone uncomfortable. You can see the warning in big, bold letters... Don't read it if it makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> WARNINGS: Lesbian themes.

"Madaam, I have no easy way to say this." The young woman shifted in her spot and folded her hands in her lap. "As you know I am... different."

 

Arwen found herself squirming for a moment. This was not a conversation she really wanted to have with this woman. Mainly because she had an idea where it was eventually heading. She gave her a half smile, and nodded.

 

"I um... I prefer girls," the girl blurted out.

 

Arwen gave her an encouraging smile, "Yes, I was able to decipher that long ago."

 

The young woman gave a nervous giggle and then swallowed. Honey colored hair and blue eyes with a pouty mouth - the girl was very pretty, yet no more than fourteen, she would find a husband quickly whether by her will or not. How could Arwen explain that cold reality to her?  How could she explain that the world was already cruel to women, even more so to the ones who did not fall into the normal way of things. The young thing would have to adapt and hide her tendencies if she wanted to survive. It was a harsh fate. She was an elf, a more understanding and open-minded race. But the ways of men... It had to be kept behind closed doors and in closed hearts.

 

"There is something else..." The girl wrung her hands again.

 

::Here it comes!:: Arwen thought, steeling herself to not react in a way that would either encourage the girl or hurt her more than necessary.

 

"I am in love with you." The girl cringed at the whispered confession. "I know you do not feel the same. I know you are... normal."

 

Arwen looked away, biting her lip trying to figure out how to say what was needed. "Yes, you are right. I also had become aware of your interest in me a while ago. I am sorry, but I can not return your feelings. Not now, or ever. I am sorry but your affections would be better spent on another. Also, forgive me, but what you told me before, it is best if you do not ever speak of that to anyone else. For your own sake."

 

The girl looked away and about her misty eyed and clearly hurt. "I know that. I am not as silly as you think. I only told you, because I know you would not judge me. You are an elf."

 

Arwen gave her a sympathetic look. "Yes, I figured as much, and I am sorry. For everything."

 

"It is fine. And I am sorry too... if I ever made you uncomfortable." The girl stood and when Arwen looked at the misted eyes she seen something different in them - a loss of innocence. "Forgive me... I will not trouble you again."

 

"I am sorry..." Arwen whispered again. But the woman did not hear it for she had already began to retreat down the hall. Somehow that was the hardest apology she had ever made, or she felt ever would. Somewhere within, she also knew she would never see that young woman again.

END


End file.
